The Dominance Part Two
by morninsunshines
Summary: Washington continues to heal and Taylor tries a new plan to force Lucas into the open. Fourth in a series starting with Strange Allies then Decision Made and The Dominance Part One.
1. Chapter 1

This is fourth story in a series starting with:

Strange Allies

Decision Made

The Dominance Part One

The Dominance Part Two

She came awake slowly. Instead of jerking or stirring she lay quietly listening to the sounds of the hospital before opening her eyes. Feeling a warm pressure against her wrist, she looked to her husband sitting beside her bed, arm extended and fingers wrapped around her wrist, his index finger slowly and very faintly rubbing over her pulse as if assuring himself her heart was still with him.

"Hey," Alicia let him know she was awake.

He looked tired and dropped his plexi onto a leg. "You've been asleep since I left hours ago. I have a nutrition shake I'm supposed to make you drink," relieved she was awake and apparently cognizant of her situation.

"In a minute," looking beyond him, "Are we alone?"

"I gave the boys the night off," he stood and leaned over for a kiss.

"No, I need to brush, help me up," she swiveled her mouth away.

"All I am is support to the bathroom," a mock complaint as he carefully walked her across the room, "I put your things on the sink," a kiss to her temple was all she would allow.

"You may kiss me now, Soldier," she felt much better and the pain meds left her shoulder nothing more than a dull throb which she could ignore as long as it was left alone.

Slipping his arms loosely around her waist, his lips covered hers. It was a therapeutic kiss, not of passion, reaffirming she survived one more brush with death. He broke off, "Bed and drink, in that order," helping her back to the adjustable bed, fussing with her covers and raising the head.

"Did you eat?" she accepted the glass while he repositioned his chair to face her.

"Lenore brought me a plate. They stopped by, but didn't want you woke just for them. We moved outside and I ate off the nurse's station."

"Boys?" she interrupted between gulps that had a rich strawberry flavor, suddenly hungry.

"Huh?"

"You said you gave the boys the night off."

"Oh, Reynolds and Dunham. Made them come and guard you," he smiled at her annoyed look, "you have to humor me and I'm holding all the cards. They take orders from me."

"Fuck you," her smirk betrayed a pretend anger.

"Wish you would," his smile dared her to act.

Finally with a snort and shake of her head, "I'm sure Maddy is going to be a handful for her father with Mark here. I approve," she smiled at the thought of Jim consoling a worried daughter. Changing the subject, "Did Mira come?"

Nathaniel settled back in his chair, "She did. Shannon was on the other side threatening to come. I actually had to remind him he was in charge and order him not to. He didn't take you getting shot too well. Said he wanted you to come home for Elizabeth to take care of. You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting rid of me that fast. This little scratch isn't sending me home, unless you're with me," she was getting upset and the pain intensified at the thought of separating from him.

Getting up, he took her empty glass, "Hey, I'm not forcing you to go anyplace. Remember what I said. I'm done ordering you. A suggestion only," he cupped her jaw with his free hand and kissed her, "besides," he mumbled against her lips, "I like being able to do this," he deepened the kiss for a moment before sitting the glass on the tray to the side of the bed and settling back in his chair. "No more trying to convince you to do something you don't want to."

"Tell me about your afternoon," pulling the cover up with her good hand then lowered the head a little so she was reclining less as he began.

"Mira and the boys came in earlier than I expected. I sent Reynolds and Dunham straight here with instructions to tell Casey he was going home, get packed. We took a platoon along with Mira and went to where Carter said he was hiding. Seems like Lucas contacted him a couple days ago before sending the Phoenix soldier to The Dominance, and offered a bounty on me. Carter said he would have told me, but was scared to in a room full of Generals; he didn't want to be detained away from his people. The group is all ages. Carter and Mira talked about going to the other side of the badlands and starting a new colony with their group. The difference is, where we have professional labor, they are unskillful laborers. My concern is they will rely on us in the end."

"Are you letting them return?"

"I stalled. I wanted to talk to you first, what'd you think?" his admission brought a smile and a few rapid beats to her heart that he considered her.

"Did you get a read on their intent?" her dark eyes brightened at being included once again by him in his work, not unnoticed by him as he continued.

"They can't get the freedom and environment out of their minds. All they talk about to their families is fresh water, clear skies and real food. Carter saw the sedonafruit and we had breakfast. By the way, Carter did apologize for what he did to you back when you and Dunham got captured. Mira told me he was the unpredictable one of her group. A hothead, but loyal. If he comes back, he has to swear loyalty to me in front of the colony. In fact they all will, but him in particular after trying to kill me a couple times."

"You know, Mira's found a nitch in the colony. Her prowess in gathering and hunting has helped us a lot. They would survive and maybe thrive, but like you said not at our level. For Mariah's and the other children's sake, we owe it to them an education and medical treatment. We can find something for them in the colony, but they have to be truth verified," her advice was on par with his. He'd show his appreciation when she was able.

"If they pass and want to leave, I think we should let them," he respected Mira's skill as a leader and fighter. There was plenty of room on the Continent, after all it was this times land masses not broken apart. His most demanding issue all but solved, Nathaniel grabbed his comm, "Commander Taylor to Mira."

"I've been waiting, Commander. Took you long enough to think," Mira's usual brusque tone made Nathaniel grin and wink at Wash.

"Still enjoying the park?"

"Of course. Your country did wonders to it."

"Tomorrow I'll bring a veracity monitor. If your people pass a few questions, I'll let them go to the past. If not, they stay, either individuals or as a whole. Tell your Sixers, they need to pass. Taylor out," he broke the connection.

"Anything from the Phoenix or Lucas?" Alicia wanted work to be over and turn conversation to the intimate heart-to-heart that got interrupted with her untimely shooting.

"Nothing besides the one who shot you. They're too quiet," a doctor entering ended talk of work.

"Evenin folks," he flipped on the bioscreen. Pointing to a spot, "I've never seen anyone heal this fast," he hit a button and a person shot to pieces overlaid the current image, "this is you, twelve years ago."

Horror flooded over Nathaniel and after a glance looked away, while Wash observed with fascination, "Wash, how can you look at that?" he pulled his gaze away from the pulverized mess.

"It's been a long time since I've seen it. I don't even have many scars. They did such a good job."

"What I want to show you," the doctor pointed to the area closest to her new wound, "The same amount of time has elapsed between both shootings. That's why I stayed late. I wanted to compare the exact healing now versus then."

Nathaniel's fickle eyes looked even though his brain said not to. The screen was enlarged to the area.

"You're healing is about ten times faster now. Your system living in a pristine environment allows for faster healing. I expect to kick you out either late tomorrow or the next day. Normally with a shot like this, a two week stay is automatic," he smiled down at her, "I'm going to get a publication in the medical journal out of this, thank you….er, not for getting shot…"

Wash's mirth was all over her face, "I know what you mean, it's okay."

Turning his attention to the Commander, "Sir, I'm going to have to kick you out for the night so your wife can rest."

"I'm on guard duty tonight. You may have noticed the soldiers here all afternoon?"

"I did. Don't remember ever seeing them here before, they transfers?"

Taylor smiled, "They came from Terra Nova, just to guard her," his agitated hand jerked towards the bed. Nobody, doctor included was separating him from his wife.

"In that case, I'd like to perform a physical on them, for my research of course."

"And I'd like to spend the nights with my wife," the gauntlet thrown.

The doctor smiled, "A fair trade, agreed," he held his hand out, "need another bed brought in for you?"

Nathaniel released the offered hand, "I've got practice sleeping with her in hospital beds. Just put a do not disturb sign on the door and we'll be just fine."

"I'll inform the night staff to let you rest in peace. If you need anything, press this button," he showed them the emergency button on the keypad on the bed, "Anything else?"

"Could I get this port taken out?" Wash held her hand up, "They're down to almost nothing for injections now."

The doctor hit a button on her bioscreen and studied the meds and her chart once again, "I don't see why not," he took her hand and swiftly pulled the catheter out. Placing a cotton ball to stop the bleeding, he sprayed the back of her hand with skin replacer. Not one sign remained she had a needle hole.

Flexing the hand, "Thank you, this is much better. Can I use the bathroom to shower?"

The doctor grinned, "Want the kitchen to send some food also?"

Wash thought and looked at her husband, "I could use real food. How about you?"

Looking at the doctor, "She's feeling better. I had to force feed her last night. I've eaten, but will take desert."

"We just got a shipment of peach pies."

Smiling at each other, Nathaniel spoke for both of them, "Send an entire pie, a la cart, warmed up and two forks. Can Alicia have coffee?"

"No, might cause minor bleeding. You can, I'll send milk for her," he left before they asked for a double bed to be brought.

"Wanna shower before we eat?"

"I may need help, Nathaniel," she swung her legs out of bed. He was there to catch her.

"I plan on washing you," he escorted her to the bathroom and hurried back, throwing her pack open, he looked for something she didn't have to pull on. With a curse, he opened his and pulled out a button up shirt. Back to her pack for a hair dryer and panties. Back to his for clean briefs and he all but ran into the bathroom, hoping to help his wife out of her hospital issued gown. He was too late. She had the water running and was standing in the spray, one hand running over her hair. Stripping with lightning speed, he joined her. Telling himself she was injured and they could do this professionally, he poured universal soap in his hand. Telling her to turn around, she brushed him in the small enclosure. He looked down at his other brain, 'Not Now'. His semi-hardened state wouldn't go unnoticed for long. As he washed her hair his thoughts turned to wishing her nakedness was platonic for him at times like this. It just wasn't and not his fault he reasoned. Hair clean, he grabbed a soft scrubber and started washing her back, avoiding the bruise on her upper left shoulder. Even though the bone knitter mended the broken bones, soft tissue and cartilage took longer to mend. Funny he thought as he reached her bottom, 'Used to be opposite, now bones can be repaired faster.'

"Turn around," she faced him.

"We going to make it?" she was looking down at him.

Her simple question caused his organ to twitch, causing her to laugh softly and wrap her right hand around his shaft.

"I would have, until you touched. Now let me finish, then you can do me, and I mean that both ways," his breathing roughened as he leaned in for a kiss. This time passion entered for the first time in two days. He got his first good look at the new wound. This one, like the others would leave a faint scar, "one more for me to kiss," he murmured out loud and noticed she was also looking.

She reached up and squeezed a breast, "Dry," the sorrow in her voice made him stop.

Throwing the pad into its dish, he cupped her face in both his hands, tilting her to look into his eyes, "Alicia, we may have had to cut this time short. Next time, we'll do our best to keep the baby suckling until it bites with a full set of teeth," his trying to lessen her loss made her smile at him.

"I know what you're trying to do…and thank you," she kissed him softly.

He grabbed the sponge and continued washing, saving his favorite place for last. Slowly he massaged between her legs, "You'll sleep better relaxed," he replaced the sponge with his hand.

Taking the sponge, "My turn, turn around," she loved washing his wide shoulders, "We don't do this often enough," working down her gaze appreciated his toned physic.

"You're right, twice a week isn't near enough," he moaned as her tongue licked up his spine. Turning around, "We done with this silly washing yet?"

"Almost," she washed his chest and worked down until she washed between his legs. "You do your arms and legs," giving him the sponge, which he did in a rush. Hand free, she cupped his balls, playing in a way she knew drove him crazy.

Grabbing her hand, he moved it to his shaft, "don't want this over before I've had my turn," he brought his mouth to hers, tongues sparring. His hand found her clit. Not playing around, he got down to business. Her head leaned against the shower door as he inserted two digits inside and thrust, thumb applying just the right pressure and motion. All too soon, "Nathaniel," ripped from her throat as she spasmed around his fingers. Her hand never stopped stroking and he joined her, shooting across her stomach.

"I can't believe forty eight hours ago you were shot, Wash," he sponged her off.

"I'm tired again," his cue to cut the water and help her out.

Dressing her in his overlarge shirt after applying a new bandage, he dried her hair while she sat in his chair. He donned a pair of fatigues pants in case their request for privacy went unheeded. It was a hospital after all and not the hotel.

Sharing the pie, and forgoing his coffee, he occasionally gulped his wife's milk as they ate. He gathered his clothes from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth again. Helping her to bed, he went and brushed, turned the light down shed his pants and slipped beside her, hugging the edge on her uninjured side. His bare skin pressed to her coupled with the pain pill she took with her pie made a warm fuzzy cocoon to fall quickly and deeply asleep. He looked at her sleeping for a few minutes, counting his blessings once again.

* * *

Loud booming jarred him awake. Looking at the clock, four twenty. Artillery fire brought him to his feet. His comm was beeping. Looking for it, he remembered it was in his dirty pants. "Taylor," he looked to see if Wash were awake. She was still sleeping so he kept his voice down.

"General, Corporal Williams here, we're under attack. Explosives blew up the main gate. We have some infiltration wearing our side's uniforms. Hard to tell who to shoot at."

Looking at his sleeping wife, he was sure it was Lucas after them, "They're probably after Lieutenant Taylor and me. Send extra troops to the hospital."

"Yes Sir, Williams out."

"Taylor to Reynolds"

"Sir?" he and Dunham had awaken to the blasting and were dressing.

"Get here ASAP. Looks like Lucas has been heard from."

"On our way," he cut the connection before Reynolds had time to add Sir.

Waiting for them to hustle over, Taylor dressed in black and for the first time put armor over his jacket.

He didn't have to wait long before a soldier contacted him and said two men named Reynolds and Dunham were requesting entrance. "I've been waiting for them." Opening the door, he saw them rush down the hall, each holding the rifle they came through the portal with. Putting a finger to his lips, he stopped them outside to talk. "Wash is still sleeping. What's it like out there?"

Reynolds spoke for the duo, "Chaotic, Sir. They're in the process of locking the base down." They saw injured starting to arrive and stepped aside as a line of gurneys rushed by them to the operating theater.

His comm beeped again, "Taylor"

"Hudson here, Nathaniel. We caught an insurgent. He's not talking, but he will. The Generals have been ordered to stay away until lockdown is complete. Could take several hours. I'm at the terminus now, but am going to talk with the prisoner. We're getting our troops rallied, but need help. Can you send your boys?"

He looked at Reynolds and Dunham and back towards the room, "You can have them. How about bringing my troops back from Terra Nova to guard the terminus?"

"Well, it would free mine up to secure the base. I doubt your troops in Terra Nova will take orders from me. I'll send a rover to collect you and your men."

"I can't leave Wash unattended. I'll bring one, Taylor out." Looking grimly at his people he opened the door and peeked in. His wife was still sleeping. Crossing to her, he leaned over, placing a hand on each side of her shoulders intending to kiss her awake. His shirt he helped her into the night before was open below her breast and a visible soft swelling made him want to take a finger and unwrap all the way. Instead, quietly without waking her, he carefully pulled the sides together and buttoned two buttons. The tugging of material made her eyes open.

"Didn't get enough last night?"

With a grin he leaned over and kissed her, "Careful what you say," a murmur just above her lips, "the boys are listening."

"What time is it? Too early for you to be up," she just noticed his attire, "What happened, Nathaniel?"

"It's almost five. Been an attack on the base, probably Lucas," he hated having to inform her, but the commotion in the hall was a dead giveaway something was amiss, "Dunham and I are going to the terminus. I'll leave Reynolds to babysit. Besides he has something to show you," with another lingering kiss, he stood back satisfied she was covered adequately.

The soldiers stepped closer to the bed, "Lieutenant," Reynolds greeted.

"Ma'am," echoed by Dunham. They both were looking her over assessing for themselves she wasn't hurt too bad. When they got the order to come and guard her, they were both most eager as were several others. Corporal Guzman overrode several requests with 'the Commander made the choice who was going.'

"Nathaniel, before you go, I need to," she struggled out of bed.

"Turn around you two," a quick bark as the young men spun.

He noticed her panties were clearly visible when he pull the cover back. As soon as the bathroom door was closed he went to her pack looking for bottoms of some sort. Dunham and Reynolds never moved, staring at the far wall. He found nothing except her pants and he knew she would veto any asking to lay in bed almost fully dressed. "Reynolds."

"Sir?" he looked at the Commander closing a backpack.

A knock on the door and Dunham looked to see if he should get it as he was closest. At the Commander's nod, he opened, pistol in hand. Another soldier was outside, "I'm here to escort General Taylor to Colonial Hudson."

Taylor went to the door while Reynolds and Dunham exchanged surprised glances.

"We'll be right out, Soldier," he shut the door before the private could respond.

No sooner than one door shut the other opened. Spinning he hurried to help his wife back to bed. Seeing her pale skin, "Wash," concern expressed hand to her forehead. She seemed warm and clammy to him.

"I need to lay down, Honey, " she usually didn't use terms of endearment, but he'd been so concerned and good to her, and she did feel faint.

Helping her to lay down and covering her legs and waist, "You can turn around," he heard rustling, "I'll send a doctor in."

"No, they'll be busy. Give me a pain pill, I'm hurting again," she watched him pour a pill into his palm and snag her water glass off her tray.

"I gotta go," he leaned over and kissed her again, "I love you," in an ear just for her.

One last stroke of her hand down his beard, he left with a clap to Dunham's shoulder to follow.

Mark Reynolds slung his rifle over a shoulder and approached the bed, "Wash, the colony is furious they got close enough to hurt you. Some even blame the Commander."

"Why? He pulled me back so I didn't take more than one bullet," she'd have a talk with anyone who dared suggest her husband put her in harm's way, "better not be a soldier."

"No Ma'am, they're civilians, just talk," he pulled a miniplex from his pants pocket and handed it to her, "I showed this to the Commander when I came through the portal yesterday. He said to keep it and show you," he smiled, knowing she would love it.

"Oh," her response as a wide smile graced her face, "When was this taken?"

"Yesterday. I went to the clinic to tell Maddy I was leaving. She's been hanging out their babysitting while Mrs. Shannon works. She was holding him so I took it for you. There's more," he indicated her to look further.

"Get my mini from the outer pouch on my backpack, would you, Mark. The pouch on the right side," she never took her eyes off her baby. She brought her own, but these were new. Oh, how she missed him. He was too young for her to be gone this long, "How's he doing?"

"He misses you, cries more. He senses something's different," he handed her the miniplex he fished out of her outer pocket.

She transferred the images, stills and live. Elizabeth's came with the next shot, "Wash, Commander, I'm putting you on notice. I've decided to keep him," she was smiling and holding Thaniel so the lens captured his face, "I miss having a baby around. Am working on Jim to have another. He plays with Thaniel at night, but will never tell you. He even got up with him last night. Thaniel is taking to the formula just fine. I have a few more pouches of your milk, but am weaning him," she turned serious, "Wash, Mark came and told us you got shot. Come home if you can. I feel better with you under my care over those army butchers," the message ended.

"Thanks Mark," she handed his devise back.

"Up to telling me the details of how you came to end up here?" he sat in the chair.

She told the story and about the date. By the time she was done she was yawning, "time to pass out again."

As she fell asleep, he realized he forgot to ask about the Commander being addressed as General.

In the rover, Taylor placed a call to Casey Durwin. A sleepy voice answered. "Gather up, we're opening the portal. Meet me there in fifteen."

In the rover, Dunham had been waiting his chance, "Sir, I have a question."

"What Dunham," he kept an eye out for intruders from the passenger seat while Dunham was in back.

"The private here called you General," the Commander's laugh cut him off.

"My deep dark secret. Too military a handle for a place like Terra Nova. Commander is equal to General, but more widely accepted by the civilians. Don't want the pilgrims to think they're going into a military compound."

"So you're really a General?"

"That I am," they rolled through the open hangar door and it closed behind them.

General Caldwell met them.

"How'd you get in, General?" Nathaniel knew of the lockout.

"I run this base after Philbrick vanished. My place is here," he noticed Dunham standing at Taylor's shoulder much like Casey did. Speaking of Casey, the door opened again and a rhino rolled to a stop and he got out and started pulling items from the back. Dunham went to help.

"Your people loyal to you, Nathaniel?" Caldwell looked at Casey and Dunham as he spoke.

"Most are. Had one incident, with Curran, but I managed to bring him back in line and he's been a good soldier since then."

"How's Wash this morning?" they had peaked in through the door at her sleeping the night before when they went to visit. Nathaniel had gotten their about half an hour before them after the long work day ended. Caldwell told him Lenore had food, but he said no he wanted to get back to his wife. Hank called Lenore to make a plate and he'd pick her up and they followed to the hospital. They found Nathaniel sitting in the chair by the bed staring at his wife. Lenore told him later, he had such a tender expression on his face which vanished as soon as they made their presence known.

"Better. Still has trouble standing too long. They had to rebuild the lung and it's partly deflated for healing. She can't move without getting winded." They watched the technician power up the terminal. Taylor stepped to the portal mic.

"Taylor to Terra Nova," Casey and Dunham moved to stand closer.

"Carter here, Commander."

"Crap, I forgot about Mira," Carter's name reminded him of another Carter.

"Sir?" Carter didn't quite catch what was said, something about Mira.

"Stand by, Carter," he turned to Caldwell, "We have our troops at the park?"

"I left enough to protect them or stop them if they decided to cause mischief. We haven't heard from them," he watched Taylor grab is comm.

"Taylor to Mira"

"An alert Mira answered, "Go head"

"You still at the park?"

"We haven't moved. If we had, your troops would have told you?"

"So your people aren't part of this morning's attack?"

"First I've heard about it. Look Taylor, you know I'm not going to jeopardize not seeing my kid again. Hope this doesn't change our plans. My people are innocent, even Carter. We'll take your truth test, but want to get out of this pollution soon. Not everyone has rebreathers."

"Hold on a moment while I check with the higher ups," he muted the phone and looked at the General who'd been listening, "I got two people on hold and haven't had any coffee yet," looking at Dunham, "Dunham, you fix my coffee problem. That way," he pointed in a direction.

"Did Hudson tell you I'm bringing some of my people back to guard the portal?"

"He did. I'll support your decisions in this, Nathaniel. You know your troops and Mira."

Taylor looked at the floor for a moment then turned to the technician, "Open the connection again."

"Established, Sir."

"Private Carter," he waited.

"Sir."

"Relay to Corporal Guzman, I order him and half the troops to come through the portal, complete armor. They are to safeguard from this end. Double the patrols on your end."

"Sir, hold on while I relay."

Taylor completed the relay and would expect his troops in an hour. He re-opened the connection to Mira, "Mira, you still there?"

"Waiting."

"Someone will be by in two to three hours to verify. If you check out, have an answer what you want to do by then," he took the coffee and sipped.

"We'll be waiting," she cut the connection.

Caldwell got off his own comm, "Nathaniel, I have food coming for us and your two men here," he led the way to a room off the main hanger.

Sitting in the improvised cafeteria set up in a break room, Taylor brought up the next problem, "Any update from Hudson?"

"He's still interrogating our prisoner. We have a few more in the hospital and more dead. Early identification came back Phoenix. Not all had the signature that they went to Terra Nova. Looks like they have more recruits." They stopped as food arrived. Each plate was laden with a stack of pancakes with simulated blueberries.

Eating in silence for a few minutes before Taylor turned to Casey, "I appreciate you keeping an eye on Wash, Casey."

"She'd do the same for me," he snorted, "in fact I never did get to repay her for saving my life all those years ago. I still owe her."

Taylor grinned broadly, "I'm in your debt for that," at Casey's puzzled look, "I took advantage of her that night for the first time."

"No way, you did her before that, at least according to the rumor mill," Casey wasn't buying his bullshit.

"We did a lot of things, but not that," they noticed they were the only ones talking. The General and Dunham listening intently, the younger with shock and older amusement. Changing the subject, "What's in the cases that you had to commandeer a cart for? Not that we can't use another cart at home."

"Well, I promised Thomas something expensive for his bar and with what I got paid, I bought the best. He also had some equipment coming in on the eleventh that I managed to round up."

Taylor shook his head in disgust, "All the items we need and you cater to Boylan. You and my wife I might add," his comm beeped, "Taylor."

"Hudson here, where you at?"

"The terminus hangar."

"Stay put. I got some interesting information from our prisoner."

Dunham's comm beeped in the background.

"I have my people coming through in about an hour," Taylor thought he heard his wife's name.

"Excuse me, Sir," Dunham held his comm.

Focusing on Dunham he cut his link, "What is it?" He noticed General Caldwell leaving in a hurry with his aid Rex Sherman. He noticed they were all done eating and stood, but the news Reynolds had rooted his feet to the floor in the break room.

"Sergeant Reynolds for you sir, he says it's an emergency," his hand actually stung a little with the force the Commander took unit out of his hand.

"Report," the Commander exhibited the façade of a strong leader he was famous for. His emotions were shutting down. He could feel ice pouring through his veins, training taking over. Orders to be issued, decisions made. If anything happened to his Wash, he could function, but it was getting harder to want to go on with each harmful thing that happened to her. The urge to protect her was knocking at the door again.

"Sir, Lieutenant Washington…."

"Taylor," the Commander corrected.

"Errr, Taylor coughed up some blood so is back in surgery. I don't know anything beyond that, Sir," Reynolds hated making this call, especially with would be assassins maybe still on the loose.

Nathaniel's hand involuntarily tightened on the phone, the only outward sign the call ripped his heart out. Wanting to drop everything and rush to her side drove all other balls he was juggling out of his mind. He gave a couple short breaths while Dunham and Casey leaned closer at overhearing the news.

"Where are you, Sergeant?" his voice betrayed his stoic face with inflections of audible pain.

"Standing guard outside the surgery bay, Sir."

"You don't get far away from her. We don't have an all secure on the base yet."

"Yes, Sir," he was surprised the Commander wasn't coming right back, but not his place to question.

Cutting the link and handing the unit back to Dunham, he walked off.

"Uh, Sir, should I come with you?" Dunham wasn't sure his place.

Spinning, the Commander ordered, "Stay put. I'm using the latrine. Be right back," he spun and hurried off.

"I'm sure Wash would have gotten an invite, Dunham," Casey joked trying to lift the young soldier's spirit.

Cupping water in his hands, he splashed it all over his face. Nathaniel looked in the mirror. He saw an aging man looking back. He was sure this morning he looked a lot younger before Reynolds call. Not an overtly praying man, he pleaded once again for his wife not to die and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hudson was waiting for him when he returned and hurried to meet him away from the others, "Nathaniel, the captive had a few interesting things to say. Seems like yesterday the vids were released about Wash being shot, which we knew would. Well, it was the main topic all day on the media, including scenes from your date. The soldier never revealed his name, but we'll match him soon enough. He did say he was with Lucas when they were watching your speech at the coliseum and Lucas was angry that Wash made it back to the colony and married you. He made a comment that he was going to enjoy killing his 'Dear Brother' as he kept referring to him and of course the mother had to be killed also. It was General Hooper who set up the ambush in your hotel at Lucas's order. Vids of your date filled Lucas was a raging fury according to our prisoner. How's Wash this morning?"

"Not good. Something went wrong and she's back in surgery," grief for his injured wife and demented son was heard in his voice and he had the expression of a man carrying a heavy load.

"Sorry to hear it," they turned as the portal sparkled blue, flickered and held steady. Crossing the open expanse of the hanger in long strides they heard, Guzman calling for Commander Taylor.

"Houston Base here, Corporal Guzman. Commander Taylor is almost here, hold on," the technician stepped aside as the officer's arrived.

"Guzman, I'm sending Durwin through first with a pallet. Give him room," shaking hands with Casey and motioning two privates to push the cart through the portal, Casey went home.

Taylor waited a couple minutes, "Guzman," he barked into the radio.

"Sorry, Sir, just welcoming Casey home. I'll start sending them through if you're ready."

"Everyone I requested, Guz?"

"Yes, Sir."

He thought for an agonizing second, "Send her through first." Everyone watched the misty blue and a woman holding a bundle walked from the past. Taking a few experimental breaths she looked for the Commander and saw him hurrying towards her. "Elizabeth," he held his arms for his son, "Hey Boy," effortlessly snatching him away, and then they stepped aside as the next soldier entered. Hardly paying attention to the new arrivals, Nathaniel looked at his son and for the first time since hearing about his wife, he smiled.

Hudson came over and looked at the baby, "Oh cripes, he does look like you, poor kid."

"Dr. Shannon, meet Mike Hudson, pain in the ass, like your husband," he turned his attention back to his son.

"Are we powering down, General?" the technician called over the low level din of the newly arrived troops.

"Not just yet. I'll let you know."

The arrivals fell silent and all eyes were on their Commander, including Elizabeth. She spoke for the assembly, "General?"

A general nod, "Umm, yeah. Commander there, General here," he finally pulled his eyes off his son, "Elizabeth a couple developments since I asked you to come. I wanted you to check on Wash, but she had a relapse this morning and we found out Lucas wants to kill Thaniel. My idea of surprising my wife will have to wait."

"Commander, how much harder will it be for you to protect your son along with your wife?"

"It'll give Lucas another target. No, Wash would never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to our son. I can't risk it," he didn't want to put his baby down, but couldn't risk him either.

"She was the one who wanted to bring him. Maybe you can use him to flush Lucas out, make him reckless," her reasoning was making him waffle and holding his son in person was influencing him on the side of recklessness.

"I'd need to talk to Wash first, but she's in no condition now. No," he kissed his son and handed him back, "Shannon on the other side?"

"Of course and he's not happy."

"The situation's changing rapidly here. We got attacked on the base this morning. They tried to get to the hospital. Go home, Elizabeth. One less worry for me," putting an arm around her shoulders, he walked her to the portal. His comm beeped, "Taylor," hand on Elizabeth's shoulder held her in place.

"Reynolds, Sir. Wash's out of surgery. Turned out to be minor. They suctioned her lung and cleaned out the rest of the blood and tissue they couldn't get earlier. This time they inflated the lung. Her color is better. We're back in her room."

"Hold on Reynolds, Dr. Shannon is here," he held the phone out, but the sergeant could follow every word, "Any questions, Doctor?"

"Without examining her myself, I can't say, Commander."

Not what he wanted to hear. Now the thought of sending one of the best doctors away from his wife…no, he couldn't do it, "I can't let you leave if something is wrong with my wife. She deserves the best care possible. I'll do everything I can to protect Thaniel, but my WIFE comes before him, do you understand, Doctor?" he raised his voice to emphasize his point.

"Commander, your WIFE put her life on the line for my family and me. I will do no less for your son. Now are we done so I can go to the hospital and visit my patient," her voice switched from authoritative to a silky manipulating tone.

Nathaniel grinned and leaned down to her, "Your witch's tricks won't work on me," he pulled the comm closer, "Is she awake, Reynolds?"

"No sir. They said she'd be out a few more hours. I did overhear the doctor complain about the other doctor removing her port. They had to put another in her other hand and fed her through it."

Taylor actually smirked at the results of her request to have it removed, "Tell the attending, Terra Nova's doctor is on her way to take over, my orders. And before we leave, I agreed to let a couple of you get a physical. Taylor out."

"She's tough, Commander," Elizabeth couldn't help but admire his devotion.

"You think I don't know that. She did something last night she wasn't ready for and never said a word to me because she knew I wanted it," for the first time he felt bad for having sex.

Elizabeth shook her head at him, guessing what he was referring to and shook a finger at him, "None of that while I'm around. She needs to get better and not have her injury reinjured."

He leaned over and whispered, "You realize, you just told a General to keep his hands off his own wife?"

"General, I have no respect for your title and… and you're messing with me," he was laughing at her, "Next dirty diaper is yours, GENERAL."

Ending his conversation with Elizabeth, Taylor ordered the terminus powered down and looked for Hudson, "Hud, can you take Dr. Shannon to the hospital along with Dunham?"

"Be happy to, General," Hudson took the large diaper bag off Elizabeth's shoulder and Dunham grabbed her backpack that was carried through the portal by Guzman. Before they were allowed to leave, Taylor looked around for a box. Finding it, he pulled a rebreather for the doctor and personally put one on his baby.

"Form up," Taylor ordered his troops. Standing facing them he brought them up to speed on the situation and their duties. A couple privates from the base were to escort them around to the commons and locker rooms and were standing to one side while the General addressed his squadron. Dismissing the briefing, "Guzman stay." Soon they were alone, "How's the colony, Guz?"

"Quiet. Everyone's on their best behavior. We use the threat of the Commander's going to hear about it to keep the younger kids in line," they both chuckled.

"I wish it were quiet here. I feel like I've been gone a month," the Commander motioned for Guzman to walk with him. Entering an office area, "General Caldwell here?" he asked a soldier doing office work.

"No Sir, he got a tip an enemy was holed up near the main gate and decided to see some action. Said something about earning his paycheck, whatever that is."

"Old term. Over a hundred years ago, pieces of paper were issued for payment. We use precious metals at Terra Nova for currency. Makes buying everyday items easier. Have a clean plexi?" The clerk handed him one and he accessed the info off the one he left in the hospital room and did a transfer. Handing it to Guzman, "Transfer this to the troop's miniplexi's. Keep them entertained and brought up to speed."

On to his next dilemma. Taking half his troops, the small convoy consisting of his rover and two troop carriers wove through the smoggy side streets of the outlying slums that habitually sprang up around domes. Rebreathers were issued to everyone in need and a box for any distressed Sixers.

Mira was waiting. The Sixers placidly followed orders, but their families started to grumble that nobody would show up after three hours had passed and no Taylor. The base soldiers on duty ordered them back as the vehicles pulled into their midst. Taylor got out and grabbed a box of rebreathers to be passed out. One by one the Sixers passed Taylor's questions. He sequestered each Sixer away from the others and asked tailored questions from what he knew about them. The computer did a profile so all he had to do was add his memories from individual dealings. He took extra care with Carter, but to his surprise the second to Mira passed with no apparent deceit. It was a relief, but he still harbored ill will towards him whenever he thought of what he and Mira did to Wash.

"Mira, everyone passed. The bad news for you is with the attack on the base, you can't take any equipment or vehicles on base for now. You can be relocated to a barracks until this matter with Lucas is settled and that may take some time. No weapons will be allowed."

"Agreed, we need a safer place for the children. There are roving gangs nearby. We came unarmed and your soldiers ran two off during the night, but they'll be back. It's got some of the people nervous."

"One other matter, would you help us against Lucas and the invaders if we need your fighters?" a test to her true intent.

Mira nodded, "We discussed it last night. We're mercenaries with no employer. We want to make the past our future and if helping you insures that end, we'll do it."

"Good, I'd rather have you on my side this time," not trusting her completely he changed the topic, "who's taking care of your daughter?"

"Debora and Skye."

It took three trips with the carriers to ferry the group to a barracks. The Commander although desperately wanting to check in on his wife, stayed until all were loaded. He personally took Mira in his rover and they brought up the rear. He reinforced on the way for the Sixer's safety, they should remain in the barracks. Food would be provided.

He grudgingly worked through lunch and it was now mid-afternoon when he arrived back to the hanger housing the portal. Several local troops were mingling with his, all wanting to know what it was like living in the past. He stood at the edge of the congregation listening to what his people had to say, standing just far enough away not to be approached. The loudspeaker blared, "General Taylor to headquarters for a meeting." With a sigh that he wasn't through for the day yet, he walked away.

General Caldwell brought the other Generals in the loop with his narrative of cornering a young Phoenix soldier in a shed. Trying to convince him to surrender, a loud explosion knocked them to the ground as the invader set a grenade off in his hand. The base was restricted, but no longer locked down. The talk turned to what they were after. They played the recording of the interrogation Hudson did. It was agreed they would have to stay one step ahead of Lucas. He knew his stepmother was shot and he wanted her dead, he wanted his brother dead and most of all, he wanted his father dead. One thing the room was certain of, he would try again. Therefore it was agreed Lieutenant Taylor would have to be moved.

Hunger drove Nathaniel to the commissary. He saw Hudson eating by himself and joined him.

"Don't know about you, Hud, but I'm dead on my feet," he wolfed his food down trying not to contemplate it's origin's.

"It has been a long one. Got your people settled?"

Taylor nodded around a bite, "They're camping around the terminus. Used to roughing it. This is a picnic for them; no Carno's to keep things lively."

"Caldwell told me you captured one and sent it to Hope Plaza," Hudson laughed at the thought, "his description of the one he saw started with not trying to crap his pants."

The Commander remembered the incident and just chuckled, then sobered and brought up the next phase to hopefully end his day, "You know what I hate the most about this, is waiting for the next nefarious act Lucas is bound to attack with and not knowing exactly what that might be."

"He's been laying low on the media outlets after months of nattering, and we haven't been able to get a lock on his location. He could be here or slipped out of the country," Hudson, while happy to see old friends again would hate to see one killed.

Standing, Hudson clapped Taylor on the shoulder, "I have to get my people in place, see you soon, safe trip."

Nathaniel heard the laughter before he reached Alicia's room. Entering, followed by four of his own handpicked soldiers including Guzman his gaze swept the room. Dunham and Reynolds were against the wall and had hands on pistols when the door opened. Nodding in their direction, they relaxed. He turned his attention to the bed. Alicia was smiling at him and held her hand out, he quickly crossed, tiredness evaporating at the way she was looking at him obviously feeling better after her lung inflation.

Taking his hand she spoke softly, "You continually surprise me, thank you," her fingers squeezed his and they exchanged smiles.

"Your son is just precious, Nathaniel," the cheery voice of Lenore Caldwell broke their moment. When her husband came home and told her the Taylor baby was at the hospital, she rushed them through supper so she could visit. Now positioned comfortably in the only chair, she hadn't put the baby down since arriving. General Caldwell and Elizabeth stood to one side and were visiting while Wash and Lenore talked about her shooting and the baby.

"General Caldwell fill you in on the plans?" he still held her hand, but refrained from kissing. That would come later when they were alone.

"No, they haven't been here long."

"We were waiting for you, Nathaniel," the eavesdropping General cut in.

"We're moving you tonight, back to The Dominance."

"Sure I'm welcome after I bled all over their expensive carpet?"

"We get the Presidential suite," Nathaniel looked around, "it's large enough for all of us. Dr. Shannon, give me an update," his anxiety needed to be assuaged and that was one of the conditions of moving her out of the hospital.

"Wash is improving and can be moved and in fact she needs to start walking so blood clots don't form someplace," the doctor had carefully perused her treatment records.

Looking around, "Everyone out so I can get her ready."

Elizabeth went to take Thaniel, but General Caldwell beat her to his wife, "Let me take this little critter," he carried him to the hall flanked by Dunham and Reynolds, having been admonished by a protective mother to protect the baby at all cost.

"Wash, we need to get you more clothes if we stay. Everything you packed is pullover. Wear my shirt," he pulled a pair of black jeans as she sat on the edge of the bed. When he found socks and turned, she was gone and the bathroom door shut. Waiting, he closed the packs and gathered everything in a neat pile. When she emerged a few minutes later her hair was painstakingly brushed out, toiletries in hand which was passed to him.

He had to smile at the simple act of helping his wife dress after his hectic day, "Got Mira and her people stationed in one of the barracks," he pulled the zipper of her jeans up and sat in the chair grabbing a foot and started working a sock on.

"Anything from Lucas?"

"No, we're doing another interview tomorrow and showing Thaniel off," looking at her, "unless you veto that plan," he was trying hard to reform.

"That's a good idea. Another attack and I can take him and run for the terminal."

He smiled at her, "And if I ordered you to?"

"I'd have said no way," she smiled back.

"Don't let me fall back into that pattern, okay?"

"I haven't had a kiss for a long time," her way of agreeing.

Putting her foot down, he leaned over and caught her lips.

It was an imposing force that marched down the hall. Nathaniel had his son in the crook of his right arm and left hand holding onto Wash's right. Dunham and Guzman loaded the extra soldiers down with packs and everyone outside the Taylor's had a bag of some sort. The laden soldiers surrounded the family with rifles ready. Reynolds took point and Guzman and Dunham the rear and the two others flanked each side while the Caldwell's were right in front of the Taylor's. People parted as it became obvious the groups would force them to as they caught a glimpse of the famous Commander before the group exited into the night. Three rovers lined the way. Guzman in the lead with the Caldwell's and the Taylor's took the second with Reynolds driving and Dunham beside him while Taylor, his wife and baby sat in the back with an almost impossible shot for a sniper. The last soldier's brought up the rear.

The grandeur of the first suite was for a pauper compared to the ritziest room even General Caldwell had ever seen. It covered a quarter of the massive hotel complex, complete with two sitting areas, two dining and six bedrooms. The master bedroom had Taylor calling everyone to come and see. With another sitting room they passed to the largest bedroom, complete with swimming pool and spa. The bathroom had a whirlpool bathtub large enough for eight or more and a walk in shower that spiraled so no door or curtain was needed. It had at least eight massive shower heads and wall sprayers. Two separate rooms contained toilets and bidets, the most common cleansing method in the twenty second century due to paper shortages.

"I still wouldn't trade this for the green forests of home," Alicia announced as she sank onto the couch in the main area. Lenore had Thaniel again and sat beside her while servers cleared by Colonial Hudson served late night coffee and deserts.

"Put him between us," Lenore did as Wash bid and soon both women munched on chocolate cake. Wash was still on her milk diet and she noticed her husband requested a glass also. He sat across from her on the opposite chair where he had an unobstructed view of her and Thaniel. He watched as his wife pulled Thaniel's shirt up and looked at his side. With a smile to Nathaniel, "Bruise is gone."

"First of many he's going to have in his life if I have any say in the matter."

"What's that mean, Commander?" Elizabeth was sure she misunderstood his comment.

"I plan on him growing up and living his life at Terra Nova. Now tell me what kid isn't going to get bumps and bruises their," not a question, but comment on the rougher lifestyle.

In the end, Guzman returned to the base to be in command of Taylor's troops while the others took rotating turns guarding the suite while Hudson's people patrolled the halls and main lobby. This time rooftop security was extra tight. The Caldwell's left with a plea from Nathaniel, not too early, Wash needed her rest.

"Elizabeth, we'll take Thaniel, get a good night's sleep," Nathaniel picked up the diaper bag and took it to the bedroom. Housekeeping provided three cribs, one in Dr. Shannon's bedroom, one in the main room and another in the master bedroom. Everyone was under orders that absolutely nobody leave him alone. Elizabeth ran her portable scanner once more over Wash's shoulder and told her to let Taylor feed and change his son. The doctor thought about protesting, but remembered their parting when the Commander had to go to the terminal to come here alone. Nathaniel needed his family intact tonight.

"Tired?" Nathaniel helped her to the bedroom and shut the door. He had taken Thaniel first and hurried back.

"Not really, I've slept for the better part of two days. You look exhausted," she asked him to open her bag.

"I am, more mental than physical. Last few days have been hard," he watched her pull out one of the babydolls she bought. It was pale green and had matching panties, "I'm not that tired, though," he assumed she was up to a little fun.

"Nathaniel, I don't have anything to wear except one of these. I can sleep in one, if you let me," she started unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing.

Pushing her hands away, his fingers parted the shirt for her, "I like you sleeping like this," he tossed the shirt onto a chair and cupped her breast on the uninjured side, thumb rubbing over her nipple until it was a small pebble. He felt himself come to life and leaned down and sucked it in his mouth.

She pushed against his shoulder, "Not tonight. I still don't want all the jarring."

"Fine, I'll change and feed our son," with a quick peck to her lips he left her to get ready for bed. Truth be told, he deflated just as fast, was just too tired to put forth a passable effort.

She'd been in the bathroom the entire time it took him to feed, burp and get Thaniel's jammies on and he was beginning to worry. Stripping off his shirt, he made a mental note to send everything dirty out for cleaning in the morning including his still bloody suit. Kicking his boots off, his pants and socks followed. He was about to enter the bathroom when Wash came out wearing her light colored nightwear. His automatic renewed interest kicked in. Brushing by her, he stopped to admire, "I'm going to rinse off, you think about this," he guided her hand to his semi-hard state.

Checking on her baby, Wash eased herself onto the king sized bed, "Put some shorts on in case the Doctor decides to pay us a visit during the night," she instructed when a couple minutes later he returned.

"She wouldn't risk being shot," he pulled a clean pair from his backpack, "you torment me by withholding. I'm sure our marriage vows are contradictory to your behavior," an automatic adjustment of his crotch and he crawled in beside her, dimming the light as he did. It felt wonderful to be lying down with room to stretch out. Hand automatically reaching for hers, in less than a minute he was breathing deeply and regularly. Alicia lay quietly waiting for the pain pill to kick in, and for the first time since Nathaniel went through the portal, she felt complete.

Voices outside the bedroom door woke her. Reaching for Nathaniel, she encountered space and a cool spot. Forcing her eyelids to open, light was flickering off the swimming pool. Morning already, moving her left arm experimentally she noticed it wasn't as stiff. A few more days and she'd be packing Thaniel again, but for now let others handle him. The last thing she wanted was to maybe hurt him. Looking over at the crib, it was empty.

Nathaniel slipped in and shut the door quietly. Seeing her awake, "Doc wants you up and moving when you wake," he started throwing clothes into a hotel provided laundry bag. Taking her bag, not opened from the night of the shooting, he carefully looked inside. Pulling her pumps out, he saw a clear plastic pouch attached, inside it was her earrings. The dress was a bloody mess. He was about to close it when his wife reminded him she had a pair of new panties somewhere inside. Sure enough, under the stiff fabric of her once little black dress was a matching pair of panties. They went into the laundry bag, "I want you to shop when you're up to it."

"Help me dress," she slipped out of bed to his admiring gaze.

"You are going to wear that for me again when you are well and we don't have a room full of people on the other side of the door," he helped slip the short negligée over her head. It was loose enough to guide her stiff arm through the opening before pulling it up and off.

"I want to wear one of your tees. It'll be loose enough to get on," he watched her slip the matching panties off her hips and let them fall and eliciting a moan from him in appreciation. She wandered to the bathroom naked leaving him to find clothing. To heck with it, he followed her.

When she emerged from the privy, he was as naked as her and obviously ready. "Nathaniel, it's late," her hand automatically circled him and she stroked expertly.

"Hey," his hands settled on her waist, "you're using your left hand."

"Doc says light exercise," their lips met, softly at first then with fire only they could ignite in each other.

"Not in here," Nathaniel took Alicia's hand and led her to their bedroom. Turning into her, "bed or pool?" a smile reserved for her.

Looking at the inviting pristine blue lined pool, without a word she led this time down the steps into the water. They laughed and played in a sexual fashion, taking turns diving under to orally play. Finally Nathaniel positioned her in the shallow end and waves threatened to slop onto the floor as he took her, holding his body off her in the water. Nothing wrong with her legs, they wrapped around him. With a final thrust he groaned in protest at its inevitable ending. Getting off, he helped her out.

"Hey, Carno wrangler, you forget something?" he turned to see her dripping and the wet sheen making her glow under the skylight.

"No, I was going to try that shower bench with all the different angles spraying us." Alicia had no complaints with the amenities or room service she fondly told him while his mouth was occupied.

While she was drying her hair, he came back into the bathroom fully dressed, "Hurry, someone will be knocking. What were you doing all morning, it's almost lunchtime. You missed breakfast. I have work to do you know. Can't take you anyplace. I get in trouble… you get punished, hear it, Lieutenant."

Turning off the dryer, "Can the chatter," ending his rant and leaving him grinning as he followed to help her dress.

Elizabeth was holding Thaniel watching him down a bottle when they finally made an appearance. Taylor ordered two of his soldiers to collect the bags in the bedroom sitting area and made a call to room service.

Elizabeth wondered what they'd been doing for an hour when Nathaniel told her he was just getting a bag to be laundered ready and check on his wife, who was still sleeping when he emerged that morning, son in arms. Wash looked much better, in fact she glowed. 'I told that horny bastard hands off' obviously he didn't listen. "Wash, I have different pain meds that won't make you sleep all day."

"Good, I'm feeling much better," crossing to her son, she stroked his fuzzy dark hair. He rolled his blue eyes to her. It made her feel good when her baby smiled around his bottle at seeing mommy, "I sent a bunch of clothes for him with Casey. I haven't had a chance to ask Nathaniel why he changed his mind, but am glad he did."

"Oh, and what were you doing in the bedroom?" the doctor's teasing told Wash she knew exactly what they were doing.

The doorbell chimed, "Saved by the bell," Wash smiled and made her escape.

Room service brought a lunch cart piled with sandwiches and assorted side dishes. They took the laundry with a promise to return everything in two hours. The door was still open when the Caldwell's walked in wondering why the door was open. No danger eminent, Lenore crossed to Wash at the table while Elizabeth joined them after setting Thaniel in his crib.

"Wash, I dragged the General, kicking and screaming I might add, to a few shops downstairs we didn't get to visit the other day," she pulled a miniplex and looked around, "Excuse me, young man," Reynolds smiled as the older woman motioned him to approach the table, "could you find me something to plug this devise into so we can go shopping?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he went to the sitting area and scanned the wall. Hitting a hidden button a screen appeared out of nowhere. Returning he asked for the miniplex and hit a button on it. The screen flared to life with a wide assortment of garments. The first one up was women's bras and panties. Amidst the snickers of his compatriots, he found the off switch. With a red face he returned the mini to laughing women and made his escape back to his spot along the wall.

Once again Nathaniel found himself off to the side with the men while watching his wife from a distance. He got great enjoyment from Reynolds predicament and laughed at him when their eyes met.

"As you requested, we let you rest this morning, Nathaniel. It's good to see Wash up and about," the General commented before getting down to business. Sitting to the table with the ladies, both men grabbed food.

Wash popped a pill and took a swig of water.

"Pain?" her husband hoped he hadn't hurt her.

"A twinge, bruising on the bones. It's going to be with me until I'm healed. I need to be useful again."

"You are," his grin let her know exactly what he meant.

He got her military unreadable expression. A clear sign for him to drop it.

"I want you parked on the sofa all afternoon shopping. I'm putting you back in the hospital if you haven't made a large dent in our savings."

General Caldwell got down to business, "Nathaniel, did you see the entire interrogation?"

"That I did," he was still agitated at what the prisoner told Hudson, "got a chance before leaving yesterday."

"We need to use all the ammo in our arsenal."

Taylor looked away from the screen where the three women were lined up on the couch watching clothing do a three-sixty and hitting a button, moving onto the next item. He and Caldwell positioned themselves against the wall behind them so Nathaniel could watch his wife's purchases and veto any he didn't like. So far he approved of everything she marked, "What haven't we tried yet?"

"A family interview with your wife and son….and," Caldwell paused and lowered his tone, "maybe a few shots of you and Wash being somewhat intimate."

Nathaniel whipped his head to the General who's gaze had drifted back to the apparel dancing on the monitor, "What!"

"Well, Lieutenant Wittenberg was in on the interrogations and picked up on Lucas not liking you moving on with another woman. Rage will make him sloppy. We need to know which country is harboring him and hit it hard."

"Wittenberg, Witte….Ah, I remember now. She's Hudson's second. She married?"

"No, kind of like Wash with you when Ayani died. She takes care of him. Maybe in time he'll realize she's also a woman," the General hoped Hudson found someone soon.

"What kind of shots of me and Wash?" Nathaniel was willing to a point. Naturally a very private man in regards to affection with a woman.

"When are we doing this?"

"This afternoon if Wash it up to it," the General laughed softly, "you'll have women all over the world lusting after you, and well who knows what your wife will incite in the men."

"I can imagine and I don't like it," Nathaniel grumbled and pushed off the wall. Grabbing a chair he positioned it behind the couch and sat down. Leaning forward he joined the women in looking at the clothing, no longer pretending to be uninterested. She started to pass over a silk shirt with long tails which the model wore with nothing else on, "I like it, get one," making his attention known.

Wash took a closer look, "What color?" she ran a finger expertly over the color pad changing the shirt color with each movement of her finger.

"With your dark hair, either white or red," it didn't hurt that the model had dark hair and he could imagine how it would look on his wife, "You can unbutton it. I like it."

"Okay," she ordered one in each color.

General Caldwell slapped him on the back and went back to the base.

Lenore and Elizabeth each ordered select items. Dr. Shannon was awarded with a budget from the surplus and told by Nathaniel to buy clothing for her and family. Lenore found a few items and the ladies had quite a good time shopping via media. Elizabeth learned whatever Wash was interested in, her husband showed attentiveness to. They argued good-naturedly over jeans for him. In the end, Wash got her way. Finally they came to the end of the selection the stores in the mall attached to the hotel had to offer.

Standing, Wash wondered how she could be so tired after just sitting. Her shoulder was hurting so she headed for the pain pills Elizabeth sat on the table. Following, Nathaniel needed to get her alone and explain the next phase, "Why don't you lie down, I need to talk to you," he took her hand without waiting for a reply and led her to their bedroom.

"I didn't get to feed Thaniel. I want to feed my baby," she was getting tired of being injured and her tone pleading and breaking slightly.

Without a word Nathaniel hurried out. He saw Elizabeth warming a bottle while Lenore changed him. Stopping short, he wisely waited for a clean diaper. Before Lenore could pick him up, he gently moved her aside and scooped his son in powerful arms, "Momma's missing her boy," he held out a hand for the bottle. Turning to go and looked back to Lenore, "Lenore, you know anything about your husband wanting intimate vids of Wash and I?"

"I know you believe intimate acts should be kept private. Hank wouldn't have suggested it if he didn't think it might work."

With a grin he took his son and yelled into the bedroom, "Honey, wanna make a porn movie," and kicked the door shut with his booted foot leaving the other two laughing and the guards grinning.

"What were you yelling?" Wash queried as Nathaniel settled Thaniel on a pillow with his upper half elevated to suck the bottle.

"New idea to provoke Lucas to make another move and maybe disclose his location."

"I'm quite content to leave our sex life clandestine," she reached out with her injured shoulder and stroked Thaniel's head. His eyes never left her while he drained his bottle.

Nathaniel leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Intimate suggestion only. A little cleavage and me ogling hopefully will drive Lucas mad. Not to mention close-ups of me holding Thaniel for the camera's," he picked Thaniel up for burping and settled on the bed in his son's place. Wash moved so he could recline and set back on the side of the bed by his thigh running her good arm up to fondle him, resulting in him scrutinizing her face to see if she was wanting more, "Not get enough this morning?" he covered her hand with his.

"Hmmm," she tried to pull her hand away that absentmindedly found her favorite spot.

Laughing, "Don't stop," causing her to stop resisting and continued stroking him gently while he went back to a soothingly tap of Thaniel's back, "Wanna lie down? I could slide over," he held Thaniel to his chest and slid at her nod. She kicked her shoes off and dropped Nathaniel's boots off the bed beside hers that he toed off.

Laying on her right side, she had the mobility to lean over and kissed Thaniel, then rose up and caught her husband's lips before settling on the pillow and closing her eyes. His lids closed as the softness of the pillow called him to relax, and soon the small family was slumbering lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been pretty quiet in there," Elizabeth commented after the merchants dropped new apparel in the main room and they were stacked in a heap covering one couch. She and Lenore visited and examined the items they purchased. Holding up an orange top, "My daughter, Maddy will love this."

"Our daughter is close to Nathaniel's age and a grandmother," Lenore missed her not living in the same dome.

Elizabeth entered the antechamber to the master bedroom and continued to the next door and gave a soft rap. Presently Wash opened, smoothing unruly locks with her right hand.

"We fell sleep, sorry," she opened the door so Elizabeth could enter. The sight on the bed was priceless. Nathaniel was sound asleep, hand on Thaniel's bottom holding him to his chest while the baby was contently sucking his thumb in sleep.

"Wash, where's your miniplexi? Get a picture of that," Elizabeth pointed to the sleeping duo.

Wash smiled at the sight she missed when getting up to catch the door before it woke her husband. Grabbing her mini, she committed several shots to memory.

"The clothes arrived, thought you might want to look," at Wash's questioning glance, "Okay, Lenore and I are dying to see everything," her sheepish grin at being caught out brought a huge grin to her friend's countenance also.

Crossing to the bed, Wash carefully moved Nathaniel's hand and with a wince picked Thaniel off his father's chest. Elizabeth saw the pained look and hurried to take him. Without a sound they left the Commander sleeping.

One look from Wash and the observant soldiers without a word scooped the bags took them to the antechamber allowing the women privacy. The bedroom door finally opened and the Commander emerged to find Lenore holding the baby while his wife glided across the room and back showing long bare legs with shirttails hanging just above mid-thigh. He leaned against the doorframe arms crossed as Wash provided a one person fashion show. Seeing Nathaniel she strolled up to him, "Like?"

No sound, just a slight nod and darkening eyes as he took in her cleavage from the top three buttons she left unfastened. A knock at the door and with one last appreciative peep directed at the tantalizing opening between her breasts, he straightened off his wooden support and went to see who ruined his fantasy of taking it off her.

General Caldwell and another officer behind him made Nathaniel slip out of the room, opening the door just wide enough for him to get past and hopefully nothing behind him leaked to their view.

"This is Corporal Binderson," Taylor shook his hand, "He's going to film the next part we need to get on the airwaves tonight. I opted for military, Nathaniel. Figured you might be more comfortable with one of our own."

"No other way?" Nathaniel felt a slight panic, being forced to perform with another person present.

"If what we've been led to believe is accurate, Lucas is unstable and your happiness is a cancer in his brain. I think he knew about you and Wash before he shot her. If nothing else, he knew injuring her would hurt you."

Reiterating the need once again and Nathaniel grudgingly nodded. Corporal Binderson took over, "Sir, I film military functions and battles. I also do the documentaries on officers and enlisted alike," he hoped his credentials would put the General at ease, but the cold blue eyes never wavered.

Turning to Caldwell, "Hank, couldn't you find a woman? I don't want any man near my wife, especially if I have to do an intimate act. Not for me, her."

"I brought the best in. He's a professional, General and I don't need to remind you, it IS your son who's causing all the problems," Caldwell was wearying of Taylor's damn morality.

Spinning without further verbalizing, Nathaniel knocked on the door and threw it open upon a bid to enter. Leading the way, he was relieved to see his wife in a different outfit that included pants. He stood morosely by while General Caldwell made the introductions. Binderson looked around the room and without waiting for an invite toured the bedroom, bathroom and swimming area. He quietly made plans. Returning to the outer room, he addressed Wash for the first time since their introduction.

"Have you seen the news vids, Mrs. Taylor?" he hoped she was more receptive than her husband.

A shake of her head making her long strait hair sway in the light catching his attention, "Been busy getting shot."

"Well, you're the talk of all the news channels all over the world. You're a sensation and people can't get enough of you. They've tracked down your old childhood companions, but couldn't find any relatives. We are going to do an interview of carefully scribed questions. It is meant to lead to a conclusion. We'll let you answer naturally and if it isn't advantageous to our purpose, we'll tweak your replies," he waited for his information to take hold, "We're planning the scenario that we caught you relaxing, healing and tending your baby."

"That's not far from the truth," but she was getting hungry, "can I eat first."

General Caldwell cut in, "Of course, Wash. What can you have?" he glanced at the doctor.

"She can eat solid foods and has since her shooting I hear," Dr. Shannon looked pointedly at Taylor who had moved to his wife's side and slipped an arm around her waist.

Dinner done and they returned to the antechamber. Binderson had lain out the garments for everyone. To Nathaniel's dismay, he chose the nightshirt she was wearing when he woke. For him, Binderson chose a pair of blue jeans and black leather belt. Looking around for a shirt, he saw none, "What shirt do you want on me?"

"None, your wife is getting free access to ogle you at will. Besides a poll was taken and seeing you without a shirt was number one on the Nathaniel Taylor fantasy list."

"What was on Wash's?" he was displeased that any man might get their wish concerning his wife.

"Let's just say, she won't be granting that wish," at the perplexed look, "centerfold."

"They ain't getting that one, that's for sure," Nathaniel agreed.

Wash was positioned reclining on the white leather sofa in the main room. It had an idealistically setting complete with the fake fireplace blazing cheerily and glowing off Wash's face from certain angles. He had Wash brush her hair to perfection and oversaw her makeup with Nathaniel standing protectively beside her in the bathroom.

Wash's long bare legs were draped over her sitting husband and baby Thaniel perched on her thighs with a bottle in his mouth. It was the perfect day ending scene for the hero family of Terra Nova. Nathaniel was instructed to surreptitiously stroke her thigh and squeeze her knee as she talked to the interviewer. Her shirt was unbuttoned like before and Nathaniel felt himself growing aroused as he looked at her cleavage. When Wash pointed the ogling out, Binderson told her that was a normal male response and encouraged him to continue.

Taylor allowed his personal handpicked soldiers from Terra Nova to watch, knowing they would report every detail back to the colony. Dr. Shannon was inconspicuously recording the proceeding for Jim. The interview proceeded smoothly as everyone settled into their roles. When it came time to move the full baby for burping, cameras were paused while Dr. Shannon repositioned him on his mother's breast on a baby blue blanket covering her shirt. He slowly went to sleep with his mother gently massaging his back and his thumb once again found his mouth.

In spite of his misgivings, Nathaniel had to admit, Binderson was a professional and finally he got his cue. Leaning over, his soft whiskers brushed the outside of her knee and a soft kiss followed. Lifting the legs he slid down and out from under her. Picking up his son, he gave the cameras a good view of his considerable muscles. Handing Thaniel to Sergeant Reynolds who was the closest, he pulled his wife off the sofa. Hands discretely and platonically on each side of her waist he let hers wander, the injured side hand across his ripped stomach and the other caressing lightly up his sternum, running a finger along his clavicle and up his neck, finally to the nap of his neck. Their lips came together with tantalizing slowness and the camera caught first lips then tongues meeting and Wash was pulled close to her husband as he deepened the kiss.

"Very well done, General," Binderson clapped and soon the entire room joined with an audible appreciation the show he gave them.

"Put some clothes on, Lieutenant and bring me a shirt," Nathaniel pushed her in the direction of their bedroom. All business, he turned back to the editing equipment set up at the table. A knock sounded and Hudson joined the group at the table watching Binderson work his magic. Wash rejoined them wearing black fatigue pants and the same shirt, just buttoned demurely compared to her earlier display. Taking his long sleeve Henley, her husband nodded approvingly, relieved she was once again covered.

"These unique individuals have impressive careers separately, but together create a perfect union between a woman and a man," Binderson spoke the preamble to the short documentary about to be broadcast to waiting media outlets around the world. By tomorrow every talk show and news clips would show an intimate evening with the Taylors. Binderson stood before the cheery fireplace and spoke the beginning and ending and added them to his final cropped segment.

It was late when they were left alone, as alone as one could get with four guards and a doctor, but they were considered extended family from home. Taylor bid them to eat from the sumptuous fare he ordered just for them. He sat back on the couch holding Wash's hand, each lost to the day and relishing the moment, staring into the flames. "What you thinking?" he slid his arm across her shoulders, careful not to let his hand hit the injured spot still bandaged, not because the skin wasn't healed, but the area beneath still sported bruising.

"That the campfires at home with the stars are so much better than here," she laid her head on his shoulder. The boys were laughing and joking behind them, a comfort in the now foreign land.

A beep sounded and Nathaniel hit a button on the console by the arm of the couch. A screen materialized along the wall. He ran a finger over the pad and the screen moved until it was positioned over the fireplace. Their interview was being broadcast. The boys stopped talking and congregated nearby with Elizabeth sitting beside Wash, who had straightened off Nathaniel's shoulder. The kissing scene at the end of their segment was accompanied with mood music causing the room to burst out laughing.

"Fireworks. What's wrong with Binderson, that kiss deserved nothing less than what we set off during the Harvest Festival," Taylor was laughing with his men, "You men want to be a General someday, be prepared to sacrifice for your country like I did tonight," he grinned at Wash.

"Well, General," she emphasized his title, "if this doesn't work, what's next?"

He shrugged, "A real porno flick, I guess."

"Can we take this home?" Dunham pushed his luck.

"No Soldier, this one hopefully will be old news in a few days and relegated to its proper place in the garbage can."

Elizabeth just smiled and secretly downloaded this version also.

Two more days and nothing. Taylor met with Mira to let her know she wasn't forgotten and they sorted through her convoy loaded with supplies that the Sixers were finally allowed to bring on the base. Every box was opened and scanned for nuclear devices. Nothing out of the ordinary turned up. The vehicles were sequestered away from the Sixers until they were to be driven through the portal.

Elizabeth sat on the steps to the pool watching Wash work on her sixth lap. She herself only managed three. A motion out of the corner of her eye made her turn. Commander Taylor entered and stood just behind her also watching his wife.

"She amazing, Commander. Even under par as she puts it, she's outperforming me by twice."

Taylor watched Wash's form and could see she favored her good side, "I've ordered enough material to build a public swimming pool. I hope to have enough material leftover for a couple smaller lap pools, one for the military and one for her," he gestured to a struggling Wash. Concerned they stopped talking and watched as she slowly made her way to them, stopping every few feet for a rest. Nathaniel was ready to shed clothes and dive in. Elizabeth on the same page pushed back into the deeper water and swam to Wash.

"Need assistance, Wash?" all doctor now.

"I can make it, but thanks," she was slowly learning to not be offended when someone offered a helping hand. Pregnancy taught her that valuable lesson on more than one occasion. Finally her feet touched bottom. Holding her arm to her side, she judiciously climbed out into the towel Nathaniel was holding open. Folding it around her, he made sure Elizabeth was out and had a towel over her bikini.

"Anything?" Wash was grateful he held the towel in place for her. With a wave, Elizabeth, towel wrapped around her departed to give them privacy.

"No, we're going home. The last meeting convinced me I'll never be a paper pushing, non-combat General. I want to go back to being Commander to our people," he stripped her red newly purchased bikini off, "You are aware, this is for my eyes only?" he held the bottoms up on one finger waving it in front of her.

"I can't think of anyplace I'd wear it for just you," she headed for the shower knowing he'd follow, "we don't need clothing when we swim alone, but I could always start," her teasing earned her a slap on her bottom.

"You dare wear anything to our private swimming area and I'll shred it."

"Coming in?" she stepped out of sight.

"No, I have things to be done yet and you're not up to anything right now. I order you to rest and let someone else pack, Lieutenant," his order fell on silence, but he knew she heard.

Two hours later there was a small gathering at the portal while the vehicles were given a pecking order. An entire new fleet was commandeered for the colony doubling the mobility power and replacing a few the Carno's destroyed. Nathaniel's new rover pulling a trailer brought up the rear. Each one of his men behind the wheel laden to breaking alternated with Mira's vehicles. Orders were they were to all go to the colony until Mira's people acclimated and the final decision would be made then if she would depart. Elizabeth was behind the wheel of the first ambulance loaded with crucial equipment and medicines. Malcolm had an entire trailer of equipment and supplies behind Reynolds troop carrier. Supplies that were supposed to come through on the eleventh. Goodbyes exchanged and finally with come back and see us ringing in their ear the Taylor family went home.

The surprise appearance of the largest convoy seen to date approached the colony unannounced. When the terminus came to life, Taylor ordered Private Carter, manning the other end to keep radio silence and disable the camera's sending signals back to the colony. Shannon and Reilly were in the yard and the warning signal went unheeded.

Colonist started converging as word spread. Boylan and Casey were talking in the market and let out huge smiles at the approaching procession. Other's weren't so sure and hoped it wasn't another attack. The gate remained down and the lead vehicle rolled to a stop. Guzman got out of the Rhino and yelled through the gate, "Honey, I'm home."

Reilly and Jim started laughing with relief and ordered the gate raised. The vehicles crept through the opening and started peeling off in two's and it soon they realized Mira's people were back and Shannon ordered a space near the main gate for them and let the military continue. Finally Elizabeth drove through to a relieved Shannon family. On her tail was the Commander. The reunion was reminiscent of the end of the occupation. Everyone crowded around their 'Wash', she was home where she belonged.

Lying pressed against her husband in their bed that night, "One of the longest weeks of my life," fingers entwined, too tired for anything else.

"Hmmm, I need a break from my break. Wish I could say our trip was a success, but we still have Lucas to deal with. He didn't take the bait," Nathaniel was more worried than he let on to his wife. She needed to get well and back to being his second, "I forgot," he jumped out of bed in spite her protest that she was comfortable. He returned to bed with something on a chain in his hand.

Dangling it over her face, she caught the tags and read out loud, "Lieutenant Alicia W. Taylor" engraved in gold inlay. He reached over and hit a button. Pictures flared to life, one of Thaniel and several of him, but it was the last one she would look at the most, the kiss they shared for the entire world.

"I got that one on mine also," he took them and gave a toss to her night table.

* * *

A figure moved in the shadows until it stood before the Commander's dwelling. Taking an electronic reader from his jacket pocket, Lucas Taylor ran it over the key pad unlocking the door. Without a sound he slipped through the house. The bedroom door was open; all too easy. The dim nightlight over the baby's crib outlined his little brother. Lifting his father's boot knife he snagged from its holster inside the front door raised it to make the thrust that would end his brother's life. Thaniel woke, looked at the monster over his bed and cried a loud distressed sound, waking both parents Lucas was saving for last. His plan, kill the baby, then Mom, saving dear old Dad for last and hopefully awake to see it was him.

The bullet ripped through his back. In his dying effort, he made another stab into the crib as a second bullet found its mark. Falling he grabbed the crib upturning the contents onto him as he preceded it to the floor. The baby landed screaming on top of his chest. His arm tried to lift the knife again, but it was so heavy and then his father ripped it from his hand and pulled 'Dear Brother' off him and with a twisting motion all but threw him into his mother's arms. She still held her pistol and he saw his father also had one.

"Wh…who shot me?" blood was pouring from each breath as both lungs received bullets.

"Wash first, then me," the unreadable eyes of his father, "you know she's faster on the draw than me. Well son, don't think you're getting out of this one. How'd you get here and are you alone?"

Lucas laughed and coughed weakly, "What no medical attention? Caught a lift under a transport. Hooper and Gustov abandoned me. Said I was eating too much profits in my war against you," he couldn't believe his father was letting him bleed out, "please, Daddy," once again he lifted his hand and saw tears run down his father's cheeks.

"Sorry Son, not this time. I can't help you," he spoke around choking tears. Maybe now this hellish ordeal would be over.

A knock reverberated off the nearby houses at the force being exerted and Jim Shannon's voice yelled, "Commander, Wash," as he tried the unlocked knob. The lights in the bedroom drew him to the doorway, gun in hand. The normally talkative sheriff was speechless at the scene before him. On his knees in a pool of blood, the Commander in nothing but a pair of black briefs, gun in hand held vigil over his oldest son who was laboring with each breath. The crib was overturned and blankets and the mattress soaking up the blood on the floor. Wash was dressing, not caring that Jim was watching in stunned shocked silence.

"Finally got you to shut up, Shannon," Wash sat by Thaniel on the bed and pulled socks on.

"Uhhh, we need to get him to the hospital, Wash," Jim started into the room and stopped in his tracks at the Commander's words.

"No, Jim. It has to end. He's done enough damage and brought his dead mother shame. The face of an angle like his mother and soul of the devil probably like me," his eyes never left his son, but he did acquiesce and took Lucas's hand that kept reaching for him. Back to a dying Lucas, "Son, I didn't kill your mother. She asked to be with me. All those years I made you stay safe at home made you a mamma's boy. We saw you were at an age where I needed more influence in your life, help you become a man. We only got a few months as a family before your mother was killed. Son, you go join her." He watched with an empty soul as Lucas with one last contortion stopped breathing and soon his eyes were fixed and dilated. Nathaniel softly shut the lids, but didn't move. A hand rested on his shoulder as he cried uncontrollably apologizing over and over to Lucas that he should have done more, tried harder both for him and his mother. Cried out, he quieted knowing it was time to move the body. He let the hand that never left his shoulder, assist him to his feet. It was Jim Shannon. His wife was gone with Thaniel. In the room, waiting quietly were Guzman and Reynolds with a body bag. Wash must have called them. "How'd you know?" he looked at Shannon.

"Your shooting woke the neighborhood. I got at least three calls before I got dressed," he looked at his bloody friend, "you need a shower," and led him to the bathroom closing the door, he didn't move until he heard the water start. He got back in time to right the crib and carefully pick up bloody blankets and sheets setting them in the middle of the crib, "We need to send someone to clean this mess up. They shouldn't have to with what they just went through," Jim wondered why Wash abandoned the room and where she was."

He held the front door open while Guzman and Reynolds wrestled the dead weight out of the house. Shutting the door, he searched and found Wash in the kitchen sitting at the table with a bottle in Thaniel's mouth. She didn't have another smart assed comment this time.

"I'll get someone to clean the blood up, Wash," he spoke softly uncertain what was going through her mind.

"Take the crib away and all the bedding. I can't look at it again," shock at almost losing her baby was replacing the training to fight and secure first, then deal with the fallout later. Now was later, both for her and Nathaniel.

"You probably need to spend time someplace else for a while."

"Ask Nathaniel," she squeezed Thaniel until he protested.

"Need help?" Jim remembered Wash was in no shape to be clutching a baby.

"A minor discomfort, Shannon. Feels good to hurt, I'm alive and so is Thaniel."

Nathaniel entered towel around his waist and clothes in hand. Wash looked at him and held her peace. She remembered how he was when Ayani died and figured he'd go through a period much like then. Throwing his clothes on the table, he grabbed his briefs and shed the towel. Jim sat at the table waiting for instructions.

Nathaniel leaned over and tied his boots, lips pressed together. Finally he looked at his wife and son. She looked back trying to judge his mindset and they locked gazes. "I'm glad he didn't hurt Thaniel, Wash," his tone soft and expressed loss much like when his soldier was murdered. He had a wide range of vocal tones conveying his moods and she knew them all. This one was sad acceptance.

"I'm sorry he came back, Nathaniel," she pulled Thaniel to her right shoulder and ran her left over his back.

"I'm going to bury Lucas. I want you and Thaniel to go to your old place. You'll be safe there in case he had accomplices. I'll post guards. Might not be an accident that the Sixers came back tonight," looking at Shannon, "Bring Mira and Carter to the Command Center," he rounded the table and knelt on one knee by Wash's side, hand reaching to touch his son's head and he leaned over and rested his head on hers, "Please, Hon go. I couldn't take losing either of you. I'll join you in a couple hours. I need to get Lucas in the ground. Tomorrow I'll take you to the grave, okay?" he had spoken in her ear softly so Shannon couldn't hear. All Jim saw was Wash nodding. With a kiss to the top of her head and a motion to Shannon they left.

"Been a long time since I've slipped into this room," he shed his clothes and the bed dipped as he settled his weight beside her, "Where's our boy?" he pulled Alicia to him in a tight embrace needing to feel her.

"Elizabeth came and took him home. She still has a crib set up," she settled willingly into his arms, her sore shoulder up, but managed to wrap her arm around his waist as her nose snuggled into his neck.

"Mira and Carter passed the veritruth and swore they had no contact with Lucas outside what Carter told me. With him dead, they have no incentive to cause mischief. Mira told me they decided to leave in the morning. We may or may not hear from them again." He didn't figure sleep would come before the pink in the eastern sky, but sunlight found them holding each other tightly, sound asleep.

The End

I may add to this storyline from time to time, but want to move on to other projects.


End file.
